The Mission
by AfroNinjaBoy2
Summary: When four old friends meet up to explore an old dwarven ruin, will it lead to their ultimate demise, or will they arise victorious among the fallen dwarven machines they left in their wake. (first story on this site, also found out that I'm horrible at summaries, and one more note... read and enjoy!)


It was a regular crisp morning in the Province of Skyrim, and for the witty Khajit that leaned on one of the posts holding the front of The Winking Skeever up, his partners were late. The Khajit had black fur and a piercing going through his right ear. He also had what seemed to be a scratch from some kind of feline on his right cheek, which had come from a bar fight last month he had with a caravan leader. But, no one would see either of these things for his hood was covering a majority of his face. His nose twitched at the familiar smell of his Bosmer accomplice whom had just walked inside the walls that kept Solitude "safe". The Bosmer had looked around a bit until his eyes met those of a familiar Khajit whom was staring directly at him. The skinny, lightly tanned Bosmer smiled and walked to the post next to the one being leaned on by his friend.

"So, where are the others, Raww'ley?" the Bosmer prompted to the Khajit.

"This one does not know Fergo, but you are the first to arrive." Raww'ley replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice. After all Fergo was the first to arrive, and an hour late at that.

"Really, well at least I have an actual excuse." spoke Fergo, secretly hoping Raww'ley would ask what the excuse was.

"This one has already heard of the death of that overweight Nord from Rorikstead." said the feline with a bored tone in his voice.

"What!? How!?" said the Bosmer on the verge of yelling out of pure confusion.

"This one heard Delvin Mallory speaking of it as he was leaving the Ratways." said Raww'ley still completely calm.

"Will you two keep it down, the guards are going to get suspicious if a thief and an assassin are arguing outside an inn." spoke a deep voice beside the two hooded figures, causing them both to then change their attention from each other to the two other presences beside them.

"I agree, you are both causing quite a stir out here." spoke the other presence but with a more wise and almost foreseeing voice.

"Well it's about damn time the two of you showed up!" hissed the Khajit towards his two other partners, "you're both later than this forgetful Bosmer!"

"Let's just get inside and then you can yell at us in a drunken rage, agreed?" spoke the strong tough imperial mercenary.

"Fine! But you better not cut someone in half again." the Khajit replied angrily.

And with that they all walked into The Winking Skeever all four of which earning multiple confused glances from all the other patrons. But that was expected when a mercenary, a mage, a thief, and an assassin all walk into a single building together and all of which not afraid to show their "colors".

"So, Mikael what have you been up to, any interesting quests that you have been dragged on to." said the assassin now taking off his hood revealing dirty blonde hair held upwards by thin linen, also revealing a small set of war paint focused around his left eye.

"Nothing as strange as this one." replied the strong, steel plate armor wearing, imperial mercenary.

"How do you know if this journey will be strange if this one has yet to reveal it to you?" questioned the Khajit now taking his hood off as well.

"Well, the fact that you brought all of us together for this means that it must fairly important." Spoke the Altmer now taking off his mage hood to reveal a forming beard yet a still somewhat young face, "Together we look like a band of miss fits."

"Well this one supposes that it was too obvious, but be patient Deryleff." The Khajit spoke to the arcane master as if he was a mere child asking what his birthday present was, "For a person with the title 'Deryleff the Wise' you'd think he would also be patient."

"Anyways, what is the reason that you had us come here." Spoke Mikael hoping that this would stop the fight that was bound to occur between the Khajit and the High Elf.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short this my first time writing on this website so I'm just getting a grasp of everything so yeah. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Recap:**

**Mikael: Imperial, Mercenary, Big, Tough, Strong, Male**

**Raww'ley: Khajit, Thief, Skinny, Smart, Sneaky, Male**

**Fergo: Bosmer (or Wood Elf), Assassin, Strategic, Sneaky, Silent, Male**

**Deryleff: Altmer (or High Elf), Master of the Arcane, Smart, Strategic, Wise, Male**

**Location: Winking Skeever (the inn in the hold of Solitude)**


End file.
